Revelation
by iceDMilo
Summary: Their secrets are about to be revealed. The secret that has been kept for centuries; it will be revealed today.
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

She was hidden amidst the leaves as her hair flew wildly in the wind. Her legs hung from the branch which she is resting on and she twirled a blooming flower in her nimble fingers. Her hazel-hued eyes trailing after the people down below as the crowd grew in number.

"I'm hungry…" Mikan moaned to no one in particular as she crushed the flower in her palm. Her eyes flashed a fiery red for a moment and it subsided into her pupils.

_Dinner time_

This is just an epilogue people, haven't written a fanfict in a long long time, so I'm just seeing how this goes.  
Give me reviews kay? How is it? I need to improve damn loads man, and I think my writing is damn boring help me peopleee (:


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mikan chewed on her end of the straw as she sipped her drink thoughtfully, allowing the sweet aftertaste to linger on her tongue. She licked her tooth and screwed up her face. She held the letter up to her face and scrutinized it: Alice Academy.

"Hotaru, what did you do?!" She hissed under her breath.

"I will be attending it with you, you're way overage!" Hotaru called from her bedroom on the second level.

"But I'm only," she tapped her fingers for a moment, "oh."

Mikan flicked her honey brown hair and sighed, grabbing a hair tie and pulling the locks into a bun. She tossed the letter over her head and glided up the stairs. She had already reached her bedroom, way before the letter landed on the ground- silently. Hotaru growled and cursed, it's time Mikan learnt not to litter all over the house.

Mikan appeared suddenly in Hotaru's room.

"How old am I? Oh, wait, how old do I look?"

"Your face, 16. Your mind, I really have no idea."

"Hey, no need to get personal!" Mikan grumbled and disappeared into her own room. It was stylish, painted black and white. Her curtains were made of silk and a royal maroon, more red than brown. On her little round table beside her bed stood a glass of water, the dying rose with petals clinging on to the stalk. She gently touched the rose and it disintegrated. Sighing, she flopped onto her bed and shut her eye. They needed no sleep, both Hotaru and her, but just to appear human on the outside, they have everything: a spacious kitchen that has never been touched over the last few decades and palatial bedrooms with soft comfortable beds that are rarely slept on.

Mikan sighed. She stank of death and the undead. She knew that fairly well even though she couldn't possibly smell herself. She had inhuman speed and senses and all the time in the world to learn and earn money. However, the fact the she was well and truly dead can never and will never change. Wherever she goes, death follows.

She heard the cat-like footsteps enter her room but she continued resting.

"This is for tomorrow, baka."

"Mm," Mikan sighed and rose. She raised her eyebrow and eyed the checkered skirt and shook her head- it was way too short.

She changed into a collared tee and shorts and changed her earrings quickly. She had to hurry, for the ear hole would heal in less than a second. Her rapid regenerative skills were unbelievable.

"Hotaruuuu-!" Mikan shouted. "Let's go shopping for school's stuff!"

Hotaru quivered as she cupped her ears, Mikan's voice booming loud. She shook her head. The enhanced senses can be a pain when your roommate was an insensitive dumb twit who happened to be your best friend for the last centuries.

They were out downtown, their pale skin more visible in the dark. Hotaru's dark hair almost like the dusky sky was a beautiful contrast to her skin, smooth and fair.

They lugged their shopping bags painlessly as they swept through shops after shops like tornadoes. Mikan sighed happily as her radiant smile stayed plastered on her face. Hotaru sagged down beside her and leaned on the bench.

"You said school stuff!"

"But I can't help but get distracted."

"But, bird's nest with AMERICAN GINSENG?! Why the hell do you need that?"

"It's 20!"

"I bet it's fake. It's not even enough for me to ship something for EBAY here."

"But still, it's 20! A real bargain!"

"Yeah, to rot in the cupboard, a real bargain."

Mikan groaned in defeat. She had to change her shopaholic ways. She watched the people on the streets, interested. Every little action aside from walking caught her attention and when she felt someone land on the branch of the tree a hundred feet away from them, she flinched. Hotaru had sensed it too, but the wind brought much of the scent southwards and they could do nothing more than just sensing.

"Home?"

"Yeah, home." Mikan replied, voice tight with discomfort.

As soon as they were out of sight, they sped back to their house. If they could sense the being, they were sure they were noticed too. For one that can land on trees, it was definitely no ordinary human being. And if they met a slayer, they were in deep trouble. Centuries of experience sure made them strong, but they wanted to take no risk, and furthermore, killing was the only way they can survive. She groaned, no way was she going to move again. It was a tad too troublesome. Like remaking a passport that had expired 40 years ago and still show the perfect flawless face she has now. For years that had contact with people from the shadier parts of the world, and one whose family's business was to alter and remake fake passports but it was never cheap even for them who had money to last forever. Literally.

The journey back was in total silence and they both were visibly worried. But when they finally reached home, the tension lightened and Mikan was back to bubbling over the first school day after a really long time. She had been peeved, but the idea of school had actually excited her. It was, after all, a change from the usual 'eat sleep shop'. They were definitely more people to see in school, and perhaps more delicious lunches.

* * *

Mikan donned her uniform and stood in front of the mirror for ages. She fixed her hair into a French braid and pulled it to the front. She adjusted her blouse and ditched the ribbon that was supposed to go in front. Her skirt reached her thighs as she struggled to pull it lower. Her long slender legs were revealed and the boots hid her calf to her delight. She hated skimpy clothing. It was a habit, or rather an attitude from the era they came from. They had learned to accept it, but they didn't really like it._ I guess this is not counted skimpy. It's supposed to be a uniform._

She descended the grand marble staircase gracefully and greeted Hotaru in the living room. She glanced out of the window and her jaws dropped. The sleek black car that reflected the sun's rays stood proudly just there outside the door. Just behind it was a similar white one.

"Ours?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and looked at Mikan.

"Okay, okay… Black!" Mikan grinned but suddenly stopped "How old did you sign me up for?"

"18."

"That is still not the legal age right." Mikan prodded reproachfully.

"You can leave it."

"No way!"

They laughed and raced to their cars. They sped down the surprisingly empty road all the way to the renowned Alice Academy. The engines of both convertibles purred softly on their way and they halted expertly as the academy came into sight. Mikan stepped out first, as she leaned on her car, looking up to the building. Her lips were pressed together naturally as she eyed the humongous campus. The crowd of students all stopped chattering for a moment and shifted their attention the two who had just arrived.

They looked so superior and outrageously beautifully, as if going against the natural human coding. Her honey brown hair swayed in the wind, giving everyone a clear view of her stunning hazel eyes. When Hotaru came into view, her pure black hair, luscious and smooth contrasted with her skin so clearly and her alluring purple orbs so piercing just momentarily stopped everyone in their tracks.

Every student who attended Alice Academy was filthy rich. Branded posh cars filled the academy. As the duo walked into school, everyone made way and their eyes just trailed after them, lapping up every trace of perfection.

Quiet purrs of engines once again, _everyone_ turned.

_Everyone except the two._

* * *

  
Ok I think this is damn draggy. Review thanks (:

I haven't started on the next chapter yet, ya'll can give me ideas (:


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

I don't own Gakuen Alice, wished I did-

Chapter 2:

Mikan whistled as she saw the hostel on the left of the main building. To say it was huge was an understatement, it was humongous. Hotaru and Mikan continued, almost gliding, in to the foyer. They had to register and go through all the dreary procedures that are why Mikan hated school. It has been so long since Mikan last entered school, and everything she had learnt about neutrons or equations had long cleaned themselves out of Mikan's brains.

There was no doubt Mikan hated lessons, but the sole class that she would mind would be: Biology.

The two were not breathing currently, for they might go on a rampage and end up having to wipe out the whole school. On the other hand, they had eaten at home from the spare supple but they were not going to take such a big risk. From behind them, they heard squeals and giggles when the two engines finally stopped. Rolling her eyes, Hotaru continued forward. Mikan hesitated and turned around for a quick glace. The crowd was slowly dispersing, moving towards the school but she could see the girls whispering amongst themselves, constantly turning behind and a steady pink blush would rush up to their cheeks. The two of them were the only ones that were not affected so it seems. Mikan could see no one though, blocked by the moving crowd.

_Bio, bio, bio, bio, bio, bio.__ I can't wait._

Mikan thought as she gave a little tingle of excitement. Hotaru momentarily stiffened, as two soft footsteps started advancing towards the same direction. Mikan paused and looked up, focusing a bit more on their surrounding then the soon-to-be-dissected sheep's heart and too, tensed. She looked sideways at Hotaru and arched an eyebrow.

"Shit!" Mikan cursed.

"Hey don't swear!" Hotaru chided

"Poo!" Mikan frowned, "this is so troublesome." She growled desperately as she felt a certain presence. It was much too similar to be different from the one they felt yesterday. They pondered for a sixteenth of a second and continued walking in their own graceful manner at a much faster pace. They preferred to stay out of the way for as long as they could manage. It might not be a stinking slayer, but it was definitely no ordinary person and they were two of them here in the same compound. For once Mikan was grateful for the enormous area however hopeless her direction sense might be. The chances of bumping into them was reduced by so much that it was almost zero; that huge a school.

They disappeared up to the hostel in less than a minute. School didn't start till the afternoon for Mikan, and Hotaru's first block was in an hour's time. The students had a whole room to themselves and fortunately, Hotaru's room was adjacent to Mikan's. Mikan took a whiff of the air outside the open window and grinned in delight. She could smell the nature: trees and flowers, pollens and honey. But best of all, she could smell humans. _Humans_, she smiled.

She flipped open the timetable and groaned. As far back as when she was alive, she could evidently remember that Math was never her best subject. In fact, it was her worst. After that there was Physics, and Philosophy. Today was absolute torture.

"There isn't bio today!" She groaned in frustration, even though she couldn't possibly devour the preserved heart and attack the whole class, the smell of blood would satisfy her quite enough.

"Oh no I have to curb this stupid habit." She mumbled. She had gotten into trouble more than once when she couldn't resist her bloodlust. Actually she could do it perfectly, but she didn't want to.

She glanced up at the sky and studied the sun, _12:30_, she guessed. She looked down at the clock on her study desk and it screamed 1:06 at her. She rubbed her eyes and stared harder, 1:07.

"Shi- Poo I'm late!" Lessons started at 1. She grabbed her keys and slammed out of the door. She had heard footsteps and saw a figure right in front of her and she spun expertly away from the person. It was easy and the speed she possessed made everything seemed too easy to detect. Things didn't slow down, but she was rapid, quick, just like lightning. For a split second, the figure stopped and silently processed what just happened, and then he looked up.

"You-" Mikan caught a view of stunning red eyes and she took off down the corridor.

Still not moving, Natsume saw the blur of speed and the figure in front of him disappeared. Surprised as he was, he expected that to happen. When he first arrived in school, the strong intuition and sense told him that they were here in school, with them. He had, by chance, felt their presence downtown the previous day but couldn't assess the situation further for they quickly disappeared. They must have felt his presence too. Natsume too gave a little sigh of relief for if the cursed blood sucker decided to attack, he could do nothing. He snapped his fingers and a little torch appeared, and he scorched the carpet out side room #04-44. He then proceeded down to his class. He had his guard up now and tried desperately to keep the presence. It was faint and moving, but it was there. He thought she and her pesky friend would not take the chance to hunt for in this enclosed compound, Natsume could easily track them down but of course, with the aid of Ruka.

Mikan was still speeding down the corridor and stairs, gliding in that inhumane speed and in a few seconds, she was in the class and down on any empty seat. The door was still swinging and no one saw her enter, but because of the chaos in the absence of the teacher, no one noticed her entrance.

She looked around and groaned, Hotaru wasn't in her class for Math. Then she remembered- Hotaru didn't have Math today. This really sucks. She had loved crowds, but now all she sees was humans. And to her, human meant food. She stopped breathing. Although she needed no oxygen, breathing had become a habit to appear human. All the years of blending in and practice had made breathing a natural thing unless in times like this when you were surrounded by literally food. She was capable of clearing the whole room in less that a minute, but that would mean they would have to move out of this town, or maybe country and vampires would become known to society. They would be hunted without mercy, and she was not willing to sacrifice her whole kind just because of her quenchable greed.

She had come to know some of the students from her class. The twins that was almost impossible to differentiate other than the hair colour, Anna and Nonoko, Yuu, who is a quiet bespectacled boy and quite a few others. Mikan had yet to think of them as real friends but mere acquaintances, but it was better than being alone. Mikan hated feeling lonely.

The class, for a whole second, hushed and peals of laughter and silly giggles erupted from the class. A head of raven wind-blown messy hair entered the classroom. The girls squealed and she sighed. They sure had to act like that every single time, and Mikan cupped her ears. She was sitting at the far end of the class room furthest to the door and right beside the window. She was seated at the fourth row and she leaned on the wall. She watched every single movement and of course the one who entered the classroom. He was later than she was, and she knew exactly who that person was.

Natsume had noticed her presence too. He glanced over to where Mikan was seated and thrust a wave of hostility at her. His eyes, piercing, glared at her for a moment, telling her that she was being watched. He sat at the last row, nearest to the door and the two at both poles rolled their eyes.

A brown haired boy, by the name of Koko burst in and hollered, "He's coming!" Everyone scrambled to their seats and Anna sat beside be while Nonoko sat beside her sister. Mikan sighed and the teacher entered.

Math was torturous and so was every lesson. Philosophy was basically just pure crap. Who the hell cares about gun control when it is the last lesson of the day and everyone was starving; lunch was the last block of the day. And Mikan too, was starving. Natsume, much to her dismay, was in her every class.

Knowing that they were both were not meant to cross paths, she tried her best to stay out of her way. But by the end of the day, she was so sick of seeing Hyuuga Natsume that she couldn't help but complain.

"Why do I see that person every. Single. Lesson." Mikan muttered in her rich and soothing voice, audible enough just for people around Natsume to hear. They had come in late again and they had to sit near each other, with much discomfort noticed.

"Please don't think I am too happy about that, vamp." He growled.

"Hey can your name-callings, you don't hear me calling you any right?" Mikan frowned.

"That's because there are none for you to call me by, vamp." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

The lines in her forehead etched deeper as 'vamp' came out of his mouth again.

"Stop it!"

The other students were involved in their own private conversation even though the girls were unhappy that Mikan got to at least converse with him. The long-awaited bell finally rang and everybody stood. The teacher disappeared out of the door much to his relief as he had mumbled to the board for a whole hour waiting for time to pass.

Mikan stood too and began to exit the room. Her pretty porcelain face turned to a mischievous scowl as Natsume mumbled 'vamp' again, knowing perfectly well she could hear him. She sighed, half-defeated and straightened up.

"Hey I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura, and you are?"

Natsume stood up and walked out of the classroom, Mikan following quite a distance behind. She rolled her eyes again and continued down the corridor, sighing. She had not expected a reply. He knew she was a vampire, and hostility was much more commonly observed than anything else, if not hatred or hovering death intent. He seemed to have all, but she had done nothing enough for him to hurt her and he knew he'd be taking a huge risk.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He called over his shoulder and walked off, turning at a corner.

Mikan pondered for a moment, thinking where she had heard the name before. Then she smiled, at least he had replied. But that did not eradicate the hidden fear of ignorance Mikan had.

As soon as she was out of sight, she raced back to her dormitory. Even though she didn't burst into flames and turn into ashes in the sun, it sure bugged her a lot. It was too bright, and it felt hotter than normal on her cool pale skin.

She shut the door behind her and jumped onto the bed.

She thought about the new acquaintances she had made, the conversation with the Hyuuga she was sort of afraid of.

She thought about just now, the striking ruby red eyes that she had seen outside her room. She had run because he felt dangerous.

But she too, ran because

_He smelt too good._

* * *

Yup, was it too draggy? Even though its short. Thanks for reading, next chapt will be more on Hotaru.


End file.
